1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a new method for the formation of carbon-carbon bonds and to compounds made by the method.
More specifically, the invention relates to a one-step method for converting carbon-hydrogen bonds into carbon-carbon bonds using a palladium catalyst and to compounds made by the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
The formation of carbon-carbon (C—C) bonds is perhaps one of the most important reactions inorganic chemistry and is commonly used for the synthesis of most molecules. Currently, the most developed methods for forming carbon-carbon double bonds involve transition-metal catalyzed cross-coupling reactions between Ar-M (Ar=aryl group and M=SnR3, B(OR)2 (O=oxygen and R=hydrogen or alkyl group), MgX) and Ar—X (X=halogen or sulfonate). Quite often these functionalized starting materials are either expensive or have to be prepared in several steps.
To overcome this problem, it is necessary to achieve the regioselective conversion of carbon-hydrogen (C—H) to C—C bonds. This chemical approach results in the shortening of many synthetic schemes.
Thus, there is a need in the art for forming C—C bonds through chemically modifying intermolecular electron-rich heterocycles, benzoic acids, and phenols by aryl chlorides for rapid introduction of molecular entities through C—C bond formation. This method considerably shortens organic synthetic schemes involving electron rich heterocycles, benzoic acids, and phenols and allows the use of cheap aryl chlorides for their transformations.